memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha:Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel/Archiv 2006
← Memory Alpha:Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel Auf dieser Seite ist das Archiv des jeweils aktuellem Jahr zu finden. Ältere Jahrgänge werden aud Platzgründen ausgelagert. * Archiv 2005 erfolgreiche Nominierungen USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Ich finde dieser Artikel ist auf jeden Fall eine Nominierung und eine Ernennung wert. Er bietet viele Informationen zum Schiff, zu Technologie und Erstkontakten sowie einen guten Plan aller Decks. Ich bitte darum hier Argumente/Stimme dafür oder dagegen zu äußern. --Toranaga-san 18:23, 18. Feb 2006 (UTC) * Hab das eben mal auf die richtige Stelle gesetzt und ausgebessert. Zum Artikel: Dafür. Er scheint vollständig zu sein, gibt glaub ich nichts mehr zum hinzufügen. Betonen muss man aber die vielen roten Links - sehe kein Problem darin, aber vielleicht kann sich irgendjemand dessen annehmen. --Benutzer:Schiggy 10:40, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) **Rote Links sollten aber auch beachtet werden. Was nützen einem ST Neuling die Worte Kithomer-Konferenz und ablative Amierung, wenn er nicht weiß, was sie bedeuten. --Toranaga-san 19:39, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) * Du hörst mir auch nicht zu, gell? Genau das hab ich ja gesagt! Zitiere von mir,(für alle, die nicht zugehört haben): "Betonen muss man aber die vielen roten Links - sehe kein Problem darin, aber vielleicht kann sich irgendjemand dessen annehmen." --Benutzer:Schiggy 10:12, 20. Feb 2006 (UTC) * So übertrieben viele rote Links finde ich nicht, beim Dominion-Krieg gibts da wesentlich mehr. Meinen Segen soll der Artikel haben - Dafür -- Spocky - ✍ talk 10:53, 20. Feb 2006 (UTC) * Bin dafür, nur in der Einleitung steht, die Enterprise ist das 3. Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse, unter "Anfänge" steht 4. Schiff. Weiss jemand, was stimmt? Die roten Links sind (fast) nur bei den Erstkontakten, sonst sind es gar nicht so viele. Gruss, Andrea ''talk'' am 20:39, 22. Feb 2006 (UTC) Spezies 8472 Okay, nun hab ich mich auch einmal um Spezies 8472 gekümmert - ist denke ich eine Nominierung für einen perfekten Artikel wert! --Schiggy 19:50, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) *ich finde den Artikel fast gut. es sollte noch betont werden das der letzte kontakt zu s8472 recht friedlich verlief --Shisma 19:49, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) *Stimmt, sonst dafür. Nur bei der Aussage mit der Schrift bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ich bin jetzt kein VOY-Fan/Experte, aber war da nicht mal kurz ein 8472-Monitor zu sehen in Scorpion? Waren da Schriftzeichen? Screenshot? Irgendwer? --Memory 23:02, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) **http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=56 http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=57 --Shisma 23:15, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) ***Das hier. Ist jetzt schwer zu sagen, ob das so etwas wie ne Schrift ist. --Memory 23:49, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Ist das nicht nur eine Darstellung der neuralen Bahnen des Bioschiffs? Bin mir jetzt auch nicht ganz sicher...aber ich fügs mal hinzu --Schiggy 11:00, 21. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Jetzt hab ich ein bisschen nachgetragen. Der Artikel müsste nun komplett sein. Bitte Meinungen abgeben. --Schiggy 19:55, 26. Jan 2006 (UTC) ** Für komplett halte ich ihn noch nicht (ich kenne mich aber auch nicht mit der Spezies aus), allerdings macht er wirklich einen sehr sehr guten Eindruck! Also gibt's dafür mein OK --KenKeeler -- Postfach 09:43, 27. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Also ich wüsste nicht, was noch fehlen sollte. Ich habe mir für diesen Artikel noch extra alle 8472-Episoden angeschaut und das ist alles, was es über diese Wesen zu sagen gibt. Trotzdem danke fürs OK! --Schiggy 10:10, 28. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Dafür In Anbetracht der Informationen finde ich den Artikel gut geschrieben. Genügend Referenzen sind gesezt. Nur die ersten beiden Bilder finde ich bedenklich. Das erste hat keine, das zweite eine unklare Referenz, die aus MA/en kopiert wurde. Gibt es keine Episoden mit solchen Screenshots? 15:50, 28. Jan 2006 (UTC) * fast dafür ein paar sachen stören mich noch einmal "Raumschiffklassen", völlig unnötig da es ja offenbar eh nur eine schiffklasse gibt. "Schlachten" gibt auchnicht viele informationen her, könnte auch in geschichte eingegliedert werden. und ja, als einleitung würde ich vom erstkontakt schreiben, irgendwie die die USS Voyager einbringen... nur so wegen dem POV. wenn man den index ausblendet verschiebt das obere bild leider den ganzen text "Physiologie" der sich ansonsten super an das "bedenkliche bild" schmiegt(zumindest bei meiner auflösung). ich würde mir etwas mehr hintergründe und kleinere kommentare wünschen --Shisma 16:42, 28. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Gut, "Raumschiffklassen" sind mal fort. "Schlachten" möchte ich jedoch lassen, da es dann strukturierter ist; man hat einen besseren Überblick. Die Einleitung will ich auch nicht ändern, der Artikel behandelt die Spezies für sich, und die Geschichte ist unten eh genau genug aufgeführt. Das mit dem Index ausblenden - seh ich jetzt keine Lösung dafür, aber ich seh das nicht so schlimm. Das erste Bild wurde mit einem aus der Serie ausgewechselt (wobei ich eigentlich keinen Grund dafür sehe - schaut ja gleich aus; das eine ist halt gestellt und das andere aus der Serie), das 2. aber lasse ich, aus der Serie gibts da keine scharfen Bilder. --Schiggy 13:30, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) **Die TOC-Sache spielt keine Rolle, da es standardmäßig angezeigt wird und das Layout nicht zwingend auf die Version ohne abgestimmt werden muß. "Schlachten" ist ein wenig dünn, aber ok (vielleicht besser unter "Geschichte" einrücken?). Das Ersatzbild muß ich vorerst wieder umtauschen, da es ebenfalls keine Referenz hat und außerdem beschriftet ist (das ursprüngliche müßte aus einer Zeitschrift sein, "ST - Das Magazin" oder so). --Memory 18:32, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Schlachten werden unter Geschichte eingerückt; einverstanden. Aber das Bild hat sehr wohl eine Referenz, es ist aus VOY: Die Gabe. Das alte könnte schon aus dem Magazin stammen, das weiß ich nicht. --Schiggy 19:14, 30. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Dafür! Ich finde den Artikel sehr gelungen. Er scheint vollständig zu sein, ist übersichtlich und interessant. Gruss, Andrea ''talk'' am 10:30, 5. Feb 2006 (UTC) Mal 'ne Übersicht, in der Hoffnung, dass sich hier nochmal was tun: ;-) Gruss, Andrea ''talk'' am 06:50, 10. Feb 2006 (UTC) *mich stört jetzt eigendlich nurnoch das mit den schlachten... dann gäbs ne mehrheit--Shisma 22:38, 13. Feb 2006 (UTC) * nerv nerv...^^ OK, ich lösche gleich die Schlachten. Sonst noch Einwende, Verbesserungsvorschläge, etc.? Ich denke, es müsste dann passen --Schiggy 14:48, 15. Feb 2006 (UTC) * Also "Kultur und Sprache" finde ich noch nicht so gelungen, vor allem frage ich mich, wie man ohne Sprache kommunizieren kann. Da ich aber der Auszeichnung nicht weiter im Weg stehen will, stimme ich mal dafür, um auch mal einem nicht so erbrechend langen Artikel die Chance zu geben. -- defchris (✍ talk) 18:34, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) *oh stimmt, den hätt ich fast wieder vergessen... ja is doch tip top^^...Dafür--Shisma 18:41, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) * Vielen Dank! An defchris: Spezies 8472 kann sehr wohl ohne Sprache kommunizieren: Gedanken benötigen keine Worte, sondern werden mit Bildern übertragen. Außerdem sollte durch diesen Abschnitt die Ungewissheit einer "Sprache" so wie wir sie kennen ausgedrückt werden, deshalb ist es notwendig --Schiggy 13:04, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) ** *hand-an-die-stirn-klatsch* Ja, klar - genau wie bei den Cairn -> "Ort der Finsternis" -- defchris (✍ talk) 19:58, 6. Mär 2006 (UTC) : Ist die Nominierung nun abgeschlossen oder gibt es Gegenstimmen? Nach drei Monaten kann man ja mal zum Urteil schreiten! ;-) 16:32, 31. Mär 2006 (UTC) **'Dafür' -- Spocky - ✍ talk 13:50, 1. Apr 2006 (UTC) -- archiviert Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 17:35, 2. Apr 2006 (UTC) Khan Noonien Singh Ich bin zwar der Meinung, dass er noch ein paar Verbesserungen verträgt, eventuell mehr Bilder, aber im Großen und Ganzen gibts an ihm wenig auszusetzen. Vielleicht seht ihr noch ein paar Dinge, die zum exzellenten Artikel noch fehlen, damit die noch verbessert werden können -- Spocky - ✍ talk 12:52, 31. Mär 2006 (UTC) * Die Quellenangaben gehören nicht in einen Satz, sondern müssen nachgestellt werden (generelles Manko), aber sonst dafür, da ziemlich komplett und die Handlungsdetails aus den Episoden und Filmen nicht eingearbeitet wurden. Hat bis auf den einen Makel meiner Ansicht nach ein gutes Maß. — defchris (✍ talk) 14:21, 31. Mär 2006 (UTC) * Bei Mutmaßungen werde ich nervös: "Vermutlich war er ein sogenannter 'Sikh'". Kann man das belegen oder ist das Spekulation? 16:29, 31. Mär 2006 (UTC) **Ich kann dich beruhigen, Marla McGivers hat dies wortwörtlich in der Folge "Der schlafende Tiger" gesagt 16:38, 31. Mär 2006 (UTC) * Dafür! Inhaltlich gefällt mir der Artikel sehr gut; er ist auch ausrechend bebildert, finde ich. Sprachlich gab es noch ein paar Stellen, die mir nicht ganz so zusagten. Da war wohl ein jedoch-Fan am Werk. ;-) Ein Absatz war doppelt. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 18:03, 31. Mär 2006 (UTC) -- archiviert 18:09, 10. Apr 2006 (UTC) Sarek Ich doktore schon recht lange an dem Artikel Sarek herum. Ich finde es schön, wenn auch für Nicht-Hauptcharaktere umfangreiche Artikel vorhanden sind, wie z.B. bei dem englische Exellentartikel von Christine Chapel. Ich wüßte nicht, an welcher Stelle bei Sarek noch etwas fehlt. Sprachlich ist er hoffentlich auch ok. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 21:06, 10. Mär 2006 (UTC) * Mh-h, mh-h, mh-h... Joah sieht soweit gut aus. Bietet (fast) alles, was mir auch auf Anhieb zu ihm einfallen würde. Allenfalls der Absatz "Familie" sollte vielleicht noch Sybok erwähnen, aber sonst ist alles soweit okay - vielleicht noch das ein oder andere Bild zur Auflockerung des Fließtextes und der Artikel ist exzellent - also beinahe dafür s.u.-- defchris (✍ talk) 00:23, 11. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Sybok habe ich bei Familie ergänzt. Bilder hätte auch gern mehr, ich bin mir aber nicht so sicher, was dort hin passt: http://www.memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Image:Sarek2230.JPG wär vielleicht noch was; auf http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Bild:KonferenzKhitomer.jpg erkennt man Sarek leider nicht, wie auf diesem http://www.trekconnection.com/pictures/ST_6/pictures/05032002203736.jpg; eins von diesen http://tng.trekcoremedia.com/gallery/albums/5x07/unificationpartone070.jpg, http://tng.trekcoremedia.com/gallery/albums/5x07/unificationpartone071.jpg, http://tng.trekcoremedia.com/gallery/albums/5x07/unificationpartone122.jpg könnte man auch bei Bendii-Syndrom verwenden; ein Familie-Bild mit Amanda, Spock und Sarek find ich leider nicht. Für Gedankenverschmelzung könnte man auch eins von Sarek und Picard (Botschafter Sarek) oder Sarek und Kirk (ST III) nehmen. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 10:03, 11. Mär 2006 (UTC) * dagegen. Der Artikel gefällt mir noch nicht 100%ig. Der Abschnitt "Frühe Jahre" wiederholt sich in Etappen in den folgenden Sektionen. Je weiter tiefer ich lese, um so besser wird der Artikel. Aber der Anfang sollte nochmal kurz überarbeitet werden, dann wäre er perfekt. Vielleicht kann man auch mehr in die Einleitung schreiben? 17:26, 31. Mär 2006 (UTC) :: Ich habe den Anfang nochmal etwas überarbeitet. Ist er jetzt besser? Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 08:04, 11. Apr 2006 (UTC) * dafür - Ich habe mir den Artikel nochmal mehrfach durchgelesen, er gefällt mir. Wenn niemand Einwände hat, kann er bald ausgezeichnet werden. — Florian™ talk 11:04, 13. Apr 2006 (UTC) * dafür - was ich bisher gegen die Gliederung auszusetzen habe, habe ich etwas umgeschoben und die üblichen Sektionsüberschriften verwendet. Außerdem habe ich das eine oder andere noch Umformuliert, weil es nicht ganz die Gegebenheiten wiederspiegelte -- Kobi 12:05, 13. Apr 2006 (UTC) * auch dafür. Die Zitate waren noch nicht einheitlich, aber das hab ich jetzt auch behoben. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 12:36, 13. Apr 2006 (UTC) * na dann ist ja alles klar... Meinen Segen hat's. — defchris (✍ talk) 19:53, 22. Apr 2006 (UTC) -- archiviert -- Spocky talk 20:21, 10. Mai 2006 (UTC) Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart ;Meinungen Der Artikel war ja eigentlich schon gewählt, alle Kritikpunkte waren behoben und nur Kobis Name stand noch bei den contras, weil er vermutlich hier nicht mehr reingschaut hatte, dabei waren seine Einwände ja schon ganz am Anfang ausgeräumt ;) -- Spocky talk 10:07, 14. Okt 2006 (UTC) *Naja, eigentlich müssten wir ja jetzt einige Zeit warten, aber die Frist in der ein Konsens erwartet wurde, war ja auch schon massiv überschritten. ^^; Also: dafür 10:50, 14. Okt 2006 (UTC) Auch dafür: Man kann den Text gut lesen (auch ohne den Film gesehen zu haben) und sonst hab ich nichst dagegen. --Picard16 [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Picard16|sprich hier]] 11:08, 14. Okt 2006 (UTC) -- archiviert -- Spocky talk 22:15, 21. Okt 2006 (UTC) ''Galaxy''-Klasse ;Meinungen Also dann: Der Artikel sollte jetzt den Trockendock jetzt hinter sich haben, denke ich und sollte sich dementsprechend wieder schnell in die Liste exzellenter Artikel einreihen. 13:15, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) :Denke, der Artikel ist ausführlich, gut bebildert, reich an Infos, bin der gleichen Meinung wie defchris! -- Roggan - Meldung 15:25, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::ich denke, da ist immernoch zuviel :/ --Shisma 16:02, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) :::Also ich bin der gleichen Meinung wie defchris und roggan, also dafür. --Picard16 [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Picard16|sprich hier]] 17:50, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) :@Shisma: Wie kann denn ein Artikel ZUVIEL haben? Ich meine, dass es doch so viel Infos wie möglich zu einem Thema geben soll, gerade bei einem Thema wie Star Trek, wo man nur Infos durch die Serie oder Filme kriegt (andere sind ja nicht canon). Wenn du der Meinung bist, kannst du ja mal sagen, was raus sollte. Vielleicht ist ja wirklich was unsinnig. -- Roggan - Meldung 17:58, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) Also das frage ich mich jetzt auch. Eigentlich sollte alles an Spekulation und Non-Canon entfernt oder entsprechend als Hintergrundinformation und -hinweis formatiert sein, oder ist mir etwas entgangen? 18:30, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::::Mir fällt da auch nichts ein, was weg muss. Schliße mich dem Pro an. --HenK 19:43, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) :::::Ich finde den Artikel zwar auch ein bißchen lang, aber angesichts der langen Laufzeit der Serie TNG gab es ja auch sehr viele Informationen über das Schiff zum sammeln. Ich finde der Artikel ist exzellent geschrieben, und damit PRO 12:52, 03. Nov 2006 (UTC) * Ich finde den gut so, wie er ist -- Spocky talk 08:33, 4. Nov 2006 (UTC) Also was ist denn da jetzt noch zu viel? Der Konsens sieht ja momentan eher danach aus, dass der Artikel durchkommt. 14:52, 10. Nov 2006 (UTC) :*lach* ja, äää tut mir leid. konnte weder die diskussion, noch den artikel in letzter zeit ma lesen. muss ich mich später mit befassen. krönt ihn doch schonmal zum excellenten artikel. ich kann mich ja dann immernoch beschweren oder einfach hand anlegen. tut mir leid das ich die diskussion so aufgehalten hab :) _-Shisma 15:02, 10. Nov 2006 (UTC) archiviert 16:06, 11. Nov 2006 (UTC) Spock Noch ein abgelehnter Kandidat, mittlerweile um einige Fehler und mehrfache Links erleichtert. Steckt also eine Menge Arbeit drin... 00:50, 4. Nov 2006 (UTC) * Da ich ohnehin beim letzten Mal schon dafür war nun auch wieder -- Spocky talk 08:33, 4. Nov 2006 (UTC) *Ich fand in vorher auch schon gut, also kann er sich ja nur verbessern. Deswegen bin ich auch dafür. --Picard16 [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Picard16|sprich hier]] 09:31, 4. Nov 2006 (UTC) * Bin auch immer noch dafür. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 12:16, 4. Nov 2006 (UTC) * Sehe den Artikel zum ersten mal und bin begeistert. ÄUßERST informativ! -- Roggan - Meldung 13:22, 5. Nov 2006 (UTC) * Kann mich nur meinen Vorrednern anschließen. Der Artikel ist ausführlich, informativ und übersichtlich. -- Frizzle 14.24 Uhr 10. Nov 2006 (UTC) archiviert 16:06, 11. Nov 2006 (UTC) Die Iconia-Sonden ;Meinungen Ich bin dafür, weil ich nicht wüsste, was man daran noch verbessern könnte. Mehr Hintergrundinformationen fallen mir auch nicht ein, Bebilderung ist ausreichend und allzu rot ist der Artikel auch nicht mehr. Außerdem brauchen wir auch mal ein Beispiel für eine exzellente Episode ;) -- Spocky talk 19:44, 29. Nov 2006 (UTC) * Gerne doch, die roten Links kann man ja noch abarbeiten. 00:53, 30. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Ich würde auch sagen, dass es mal Zeit für einen exzellenten Episoden-Artikels ist -- 17:12, 01.12.2006 (UTC) :::Ich habe die Folge bisher noch nich gesehen, trotzdem kommt es mir so vor, nachdem ich den Artikel gelesen habe, als hätte ich die Folge schon gesehen. Was ich damit sagen will: ich bin dafür. -- 21:02, 1. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::bin auch dafür. --Janeway 17:50, 2. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::::was soll ich viel sagen: ist gut--Bravomike 17:57, 2. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::::Bin dafür. aber kurze Frage noch hintendran: können auch noch weitere Folgen zu exzellenten Artikeln bestimmt werden? -- Roggan - Meldung 18:51, 2. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::Es steht dir natürlich immer frei, Artikel zu nominieren. -- Spocky talk 17:00, 3. Dez 2006 (UTC) * archiviert 18:26, 6. Dez 2006 (UTC) Xindi-Krise ;Meinungen Seit gut zwei Monaten jetzt nur noch detailverbessert und die letzten Spekulationen wieder entfernt. Und da kein anderer Verbesserungen vorgenommen hat, schlage ich ihn jetzt einfach mal vor. 22:54, 1. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Ich mag Enterprise zwar nicht, aber der Artikel ist meiner Meinung nach gut, ich bin dafür. --Janeway 17:52, 2. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::Die zwei roten Links ändern nichts daran, dass mir der Artikel sehr gut gefällt. Logischer Aufbau, gut erklärt. Bin klar dafür! -- Roggan - Meldung 18:54, 2. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::ist wirklich umfassend und gut strukturiert, ein echte Vorbild für die Übersichtsartikel dieser Art --Bravomike 18:57, 2. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::::Also ich hab auch nichts dagegen. Der Artikel ist gut bebildert und aufgebaut. dafür -- 23:03, 2. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::::Also, ich mag Enterprise sehr. Bin aber nicht nur deswegen dafür. Die Gründe wurden ja schon genannt. ;) --HenK | discuss 23:57, 2. Dez 2006 (UTC) *Für mich hat der Artikel alles, was nötig ist, um ein sehr guter Artikel zu sein. -- Spocky talk 17:00, 3. Dez 2006 (UTC) :*Als ich den Artikel anfangen wollte zu lesen habe ich noch gedacht: "Wieser soviel Text", als ich aber angefangen habe konnte ich gar nicht mehr aufhören. Ich find den Artikel deshalb auch sehr gut geschrieben, sehr ausführlich und informativ. Deshalb bin ich auch hier dafür. -- 17:50, 3. Dez 2006 (UTC) Zeitreise ;Meinungen Ich hab' zwar nur mal grob drübergeschaut, allerdings hat Klossi den Artikel super ausgebaut, sodass er mir jetzt soweit komplett erscheint - bis auf die einigen wenigen roten Links, die aber eigentlich nicht der Rede wert sind. 18:20, 6. Dez 2006 (UTC) :sieht in der Tat nicht schlecht aus (auch wenn in einem Artikel über Zeitreisen eine Einteilung nach Zeitperioden bzw. Jahrhunderten etwas absurd scheint), dafür--Bravomike 18:29, 6. Dez 2006 (UTC) Also ich finde diese Einteilung ja nicht unbedingt schlecht, da man so innerhalb des POVs bleibt, aber dennoch zwischen den Serien unterscheiden kann, ohne die Serien als Überschriften zu benutzen. Clever gemacht. 01:05, 7. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Ich find die Aufteilung in Geschichte und dann in Personen gut, der Artikel ist klasse. Schade dass noch einige rote Links drin sind. -- Roggan - Meldung 06:27, 7. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Ich bau den Artikel noch ein wenig aus füge noch ein paar Bilder ein damit er dann auch wirklich perfekt ist. - Klossi 07:05, 7. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::Super Artikel, bin dafür, --Janeway 08:29, 7. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Ich meinte das mit der Artikeleinteilung halb scherzhaft, ist in der tat eine gute Einteilung--Bravomike 08:34, 7. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::Guter Artikel, ist ausführlich, informativ und vollständig. Bin klar dafür -- 20:07, 8. Dez. 2006 (UTC) -- archiviert -- Spocky talk 17:52, 13. Dez 2006 (UTC) Prometheus-Klasse ;Meinungen Ich finde den Artikel gut geschrieben und bebildert und er bietet viele Informationen über diese Klasse und ihre Besonderheiten. Außerdem ist der deutsche Artikel ausnahmsweise länger als der englische. -- 19:32, 13. Dez 2006 (UTC) * Irgendwie erscheint mir der Artikel recht kurz für einen exzellenten, aber wenn die Klasse nur 3x auftaucht geht wohl auch nicht mehr. Ich stimme mal mit neutral ab, da ich mich mit dem Artikel zu wenig auskenne, um beurteilen zu können, ob er komplett ist -- Spocky talk 07:38, 14. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Also ich denke, dass der Artikel alles enthält, was einen exzellenten Artikel ausmacht. Da die Quellen einige meiner Lieblingsepisoden sind, kann ich beurteilen, dass alle Informationen, die es gint vorhanden und in den richtigen Kontext gebracht wurde. Der Artikel ist außerdem gut bebildert und ausführlich. Vielleicht könnte man noch ein paar Hintergrundinformationen auftreiben und ein besseres Bild für die Brücke suchen. Aber dafür-- 17:55, 14. Dez. 2006 (UTC) Ganz klares Pro, für 3 Episoden ist der Artikel schön bebildert gut erklärt und auch ausreichend lang.--Maru 14:40, 15. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Er ist zwar sehr kurz im Vergleich mit der K'Tinga-Klasse, aber trotzdem ist er gut bebildert und hat einige gute beschreibungen. Ich bin dafür. --Janeway 15:28, 17. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Also ich bin ebenfalls aus bereits genannten Gründen dafür! --Mr. Data 16:05, 17. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::Also ich muss noch was sagen. Für die Wahl zu einem exzellenten Artikel ist die Länge des Artikels im Vergleich zu anderen war nicht unwichtig, aber auch nicht ausschlaggebend für die Wahl. Ein exzellenter Artikel definiert sich dadurch, dass er alle Informationen über das betreffende Thema beinhaltet. Wenn ich mich täusche steht das auch in den Normierungsregeln. -- 17:38, 17. Dez. 2006 (UTC) :::: Und unser aktueller Artikel des Monats ist auch nicht viel länger (Spezies 8472) Wie mein Vorredner schon sagt, es geht nicht ausschliesslich um die Länge! -Mr. Data 18:47, 17. Dez 2006 (UTC) Star Trek: Nemesis ;Meinungen Ich habe den Artikel jetzt nochmal durchgelesen. Er hat eine ausführliche Zusammenfassung, viele Hintergrundinformationen, die auch bebildert sind, ausreichend Links und Zitate. Ich denke er hat jetzt die Ernennung zu einem Exzellenten Artikel verdient -- , 20:03, 15. Dez. 2006 (UTC) :Dem schließe ich mich an: Pro. --HenK | discuss 19:16, 15. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::ich bin auch dafür. --Janeway 13:49, 17. Dez 2006 (UTC) abgelehnte Nominierungen Borg Nach den Nominierungsregeln gilt dieser Artikel eigentlich nicht mehr als Kandidat, da seit der Nominierung mehr als 10 Tage vergangen sind und kein einstimmiges Urteil gefällt wurde. Ich finde allerdings, dass sich der Artikel inzwischen sehr viel besser liest. Meine Kritikpunkte sind inzwischen fast gänzlich ausgeräumt, und daher erneuere ich die Nominierung -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:58, 21. Jan 2006 (UTC) * OK, die Verweise sind inzwischen einheitlich, allerdings ist mein zweiter Kritikpunkt noch nicht ganz geklärt, nämlich was zählt alles zu den Schlachten zwischen der Föderation und den Borg? Es gibt ja eine ganze Reihe von Kämpfen zwischen der Ente-D und der Voyager. Bei der Geschichte werden die Anfänge auf das 15. Jahrhundert datiert, aber dann wird nichts mehr zu den Anfängen gesagt und auch kein Verweis dazu gebracht. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 06:42, 27. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Ich hab die erste Diskussion mal verschoben, damit das hier nicht völlig unübersichtlich wird. Bitte alle Stimmen neu abgeben. Der Bereich zur Geschichte ist immernoch etwas holprig, auch in Punkto Stil, ich werde mal nach Linkfixen und ähnlichem gucken. Die Schlachten schreiben wir einfach da mit rein (sind ja nur zwei). --Memory 21:21, 27. Jan 2006 (UTC) **@ Memory: Eine Schlacht besteht nicht notwendigerweise aus dutzenden von Raumschiffen, wie man ja u.a. an der Schlacht von Maxia sehen kann ;). Und da gab es eindeutig um einiges mehr Schlachten, wie z.B. in TNG: "Angriff der Borg, Teil II" -- Spocky - ✍ talk 09:29, 28. Jan 2006 (UTC) **Ja gut, aber zuletzt waren eh nur zwei gelistet, das lohnte dann auch nicht als Hauptsektion. --Memory 19:24, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Ich weiss nicht, wie ich vorher gestimmt habe, aber vermutlich war es ein "dagegen". Dabei muss ich auch bleiben, denn es fehlen ziemlich viele wichtige Ereignisse, etwa die um Icheb, den anderen Kindern sowie der Kampf von Icheb's Eltern gegen die Borg, Unimatrix Zero wird gar nicht erwähnt. Gerade die Sachen die aktuell im TV liefen sind kaum berücksichtigt, da geht also noch einiges. Borg-Perfektion hat der Artikel m.E. tatsächlich noch nicht erreicht. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 21:47, 27. Jan 2006 (UTC) * dagegen - Der Artikel bringt ohne Frage viel Schönes mit sich. Im Vergleich mit bestehenden exzellenten Artikeln wird dem Artikel jetzt sicherlich unrecht getan, mit den hohen Standards der Auszeichnung verglichen bin ich leider zurzeit dagegen. Was mit negativ aufgefallen ist: Abschnitt "Das kollektive Bewusstsein" schneidet sich mit Artikeln Hive-Bewusstsein und Borg-Kollektiv. Vor allem die Chronologie im "Kollektiv"-Artikel würde meines Erachtens besser in den "Borg"-Artikel passen. Oder auch in einen neuen "Borg-Geschichte"-Artikel. Der Unterschied zwischen Hive-Bewusstsein und dem Borg-Kollektiv sollte auch erarbeitet werden. Gibts den? Ansonsten reicht eine Zusammenlegung der Begriffe mit Redirekt. Zurück zum Borg. Es gibt teilweise erschreckend wenig Referenzen. "Gesellschaft und Politik" bietet keine, obwohl sehr weit reichende Aussagen getroffen werden. Wann wurde "Menge" vor "Einzelnen" priorisiert, wann "Widerstand ist zwecklos" gesagt? Bei "Kultur und Sprache" das selbe Bild. Borg alphanumerisch.gif hat keine Episoden-Referenzen. Zur Geschichte ein paar kritische Fragen: Wo wurde erwähnt, dass das Borg-Kollektiv einmal (teilweise) fast zerschlagen war durch Hughs Individualität? Die Verschiedenen Rückschläge der Borg sind auch kaum aufgeführt. Spezies 8472, die Nemesis der Borg, wird nur kurz am Rand erwähnt. Alles in Allem sollte der Artikel insgesamt aber nicht länger werden, da er dann unübersichtlich werden wird. Eine Aufteilung in mehrere, thematische Artikel ist unausweichlich, die dann in "Borg" angeschnitten und verlink werden, ähnlich wie jetzt mit dem Kollektiv. Gerade die Geschichte bietet sich dafür hervorragend an, da das ein riesen Stück ist. 14:07, 28. Jan 2006 (UTC) **Ich hatte eigentlich immer alle Links auf Hive-Bewusstsein entfernt bzw. auf Borg-Kollektiv geändert, weil ich auch der Ansicht bin, dass dafür kein eigener Artikel lohnt. Leider wurde der Artikel jetzt (vor drei Tagen) doch erstellt, aber man kann ihn ja mergen. Den Absatz über das Kollektiv als Absatz entfernen und zwischen Borg-Kollektiv und "Gesellschaft und Politik" (Kurzfassung) aufteilen? Das würde auch die Länge reduzieren. Eigentlich bin ich gegen eine Auslagerung der Geschichte in Geschichte der Borg, aber ich sehe auch, dass dieser Teil wirklich komplett recht lang würde. Andererseits, wenn wir eh noch was auf Borg-Kollektiv verschieben, und die Geschichte auch raus, wird der Artikel dann schon wieder etwas kurz. Ich vermute mal, daher hat man in der MA/en auch drauf verzichtet, obwohl es sonst üblich wäre. (Die Chronologie wurde übrigens eben wegen der Länge auf Borg-Kollektiv verschoben, da dieser so übersichtlich bleibt). --Memory 19:24, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) * dagegen - Ich finde den Artikel an manchen Stellen sprachlich nicht besonders gut gelungen. Viele kurze, aneinandergereihte Sätze, die eigentlich eher Stichpunkte sind. Beispiel: Jede Borg-Drohne ist einer Unimatrix zugeteilt'.' Unimatrizen sind Untereinheiten, die einen bestimmten Aufgabenbereich eingrenzen (Unimatrix 01 ist z.B. für jene Drohnen, die im Umfeld der Königin arbeiten)'.' '' ''Die Borg benutzen keine Namen für die Spezies, denen sie begegnen, sondern eigene Bezeichnungen'.' Jede assimilierte bzw. begegnete Spezies bekommt eine Nummer zugeteilt, die chronologisch steigt (so z.B. haben die Menschen die Borg-Bezeichnung "Spezies 5618")'.' '' Dieser Stil zieht sich teilweise über lange Strecken hin und erinnert eher so ein bisschen an die Sendung mit der Maus. Das sollte unbedingt noch überarbeitet werden. Gruß, Michael -- 84.150.3.126 20:11, 13. Feb 2006 (UTC) -- '''archiviert' -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 20:31, 13. Feb 2006 (UTC) Ambassador-Klasse Habe diesen Artikel selbst kontrolliert und durchgelesen und wüsste nicht, was noch fehlen sollte. --Schiggy 18:44, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Ich hatte immer mal vor Defiant-Klasse in Ruhe durchzulesen und dann ggf. hier zu nominieren. Beim Überfliegen machte der Artikel einen sehr guten und vollständigen Eindruck. Wenn ich nun Deinen Nominierungs-Vorschlag mit der Defiant-Klasse vergleiche, würd ich sagen, dass die Defiant-Klasse es eher verdient hätte. Gruss, Andrea ''talk'' am 18:07, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::unentschlossen - ich bin auch der Meinung, dass "Serien-Schiffe" wie die Defiant-Klasse, Constitution-Klasse und Intrepid-Klasse doch deutlich mehr Potentizal haben, als die Klassen, die nur wenig zu sehen waren. -- Sanyoh 18:13, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::dagegen der artikel ist voller spekulationen *rolleyes* ^^ --Shisma 18:15, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) * ich weiß nicht, der ist vielleicht lesenswert aber nicht unbedingt exzellent... oder sind meine Ansprüche nur zu hoch? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:32, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) * auch dagegen und hier muss ich Shisma mal zustimmen. Der Artikel ist voller Spekulationen und Wertungen. -- defchris (✍ talk) 19:05, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) *'dagegen', da der Artikel zwar auf den ersten Blick recht ausführlich erscheint, ist er doch, wenn man alle wichtigen Infos zusammenrafft, sehr kurz und nicht würdig das Prädikat exzellent zu tragen. Nicht jeden Artikel kann man zum exzellenten Artikel umschreiben. wenn es zu wenige Infos gibt oder das Thema langweilig ist, dann kann man es nicht ändern, oder hat schon mal jemand versucht, einen exzellenten Artikel über einen Dilithium-Kristall zu schreiben? Das trifft auch hier zu:Abmassador ist eine, verglichen mit Galaxy oder Sovereign-Klasse, unbekannte Klasse, da sie in keiner Serie und in keinem Film ausführlich erwähnt oder erklärt wird. Da kann man nun mal nichts machen. Und nur Daten aus dem Technichen Manuel sind kaum zuverlässig. Toranaga-san--01.03.2006 16:35 MEZ // * Also mal ein paar Einwände gegen Toranaga-san: Erstens mal ist "exzellent" kein Prädikat (so mal nebenbei). Zweitens wird die Ambassador-Klasse oft erwähnt - drei TNG-Episoden und eine DS9-Episode (schau mal unter "Auftritte"). Aus dem Technischen Manuel ist nichts entnommen. Ansonsten an alle: Hier sind nur Gegenargumente angeführt, macht mal ein paar Verbesserungsvorschläge! --Schiggy 14:56, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) ** Prädikat ist hier im Sinne von "Auszeichnung" gemeint, siehe auch WikipediaDE:Prädikat (Qualität) -- 14:06, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) Erst mal ein paar Einwämde gegen Schiggy: Ich kann keine Verbesserungsvorschläge machen, da, wie ich schon sagte, das zu beschreibende Subjekt zu selten genannt wird, als das man es so beschreiben kann, dass es das Prädikat exzellent bekommt. 4 Erwähnungen sind nichts aber auch wirklich nichts im gegensatz zu einer Galaxy-Klasse oder einer Defaint-Klasse, die in mehr als hundert Episoden benannt wurden. Eigentlich bin ich nuns schon dafür, da bei exzellenten Artikeln alle gegebenen Infos verwendet werden sollen, was hier der Fall ist, aber auch etwas dagegen, da die einzelnen Passagen im Artikel arg knapp gehalten sind. Toranaga-san 15:01 MEZ 04.03.2006 bei 20 cm Neuschnee in Altrich //² archiviert -- Sanyoh 22:36, 14. Mär 2006 (UTC) Dominion-Krieg Da der besagte Artikel in den vergangenen Tagen sehr großen Zulauf hatte, denke ich, er ist nun reif, nominiert zu werden. --Toranaga-san 19:39 MEZ, 19.02.2006 // * Was soll man da groß sagen? Wie bei Enterprise-D noch zu viele rote Links; aber es scheinen alle Bereiche des Krieges abgedeckt zu sein. Genügend Referenzen sind gesetzt - muss mich aber erst näher damit befassen, also erst fast dafür. --Schiggy 10:18, 20. Feb 2006 (UTC) * Hier gibts wesentlich mehr rote Links, als beim ente Artikel. Außerdem sind die Verweise noch nicht einheitlich gestalltet. Deshalb Noch nicht dafür -- Spocky - ✍ talk 10:53, 20. Feb 2006 (UTC) * nicht dafür. Muss Spocky zustimmen; wie gesagt noch zu "rot", Verweise nicht einheitlich, und die Absätze sind noch etwas zu unübersichtlich gesetzt - vielleicht kann man das noch etwas gliedern. --Schiggy 18:57, 20. Feb 2006 (UTC) * jetzt dafür - gegen die roten Links hilft nur eins. Schaffen! Und ich denke, das haben wir jetzt im ausreichenden Maß bewältigt. Was mich noch stört ist, dass die Referenzen im Satz sind (weil der Punkt nach der Referenz, nicht davor steht). Aber ansonsten lässt er sich gut lesen. -- defchris (✍ talk) 19:03, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) * dagegen - Die Entwicklungen, die zum Krieg führen sind sehr gut beschreiben, aber ich finde, dass der Teil über den Krieg selbst noch nicht genug ausgearbeitet ist. Einige Ereignisse, wie etwa die Invasion Cardassias, was ja nun doch ein entscheidendes Ereignis ist, wird in drei Sätzen beschrieben. Das ist ein bisschen wenig. Dasraus ergibt sich auch ein weiteres Problem, nämlich, dass das Verhältnis zwischen der Vorgeschichte und dem Krieg selbst nicht passt, schließlich geht es in diesem Artikel primär um den Krieg selbst. --Kebron 15:35, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) **Ja, nu - beide Invasionen von Cardassia gehen relativ schnell von statten, die klingonische wird nur erwähnt und die in der finalen Episode ist innerhalb von fünf Minuten verfrühstückt, damit Sisko den Heldentod sterben darf... -- defchris (✍ talk) 23:08, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) **ich schließe mich an - dagegen, könnte noch stark ausgebaut werden--Shisma 23:11, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) -- archiviert 16:37, 31. Mär 2006 (UTC) Sieg oder Niederlage * Okay, ich hab' mich heute (während ich hier tippe gestern ;)) mal an die Zusammenfassung zur Episode gesetzt und nach der Hilfe von Sanyoh bezüglich der Tippfehler in der Linksetzung das ganze noch mal drei/vier Mal durchgelesen - und finde, dass der Artikel ziemlich abgeschlossen ist. Er ist relativ aussagekräftig bebildert und hat bis auf drei keine roten Links mehr auf der kompletten Seite. Die Hintergrundinformationen sind zwar aus der MA/en, aber frei übersetzt - auch ein anderes Zitat als das von Garak passt da nicht hin. Meiner Ansicht nach ist es mal Zeit für einen kurzen "exzellenten Artikel". -- defchris (✍ talk) 23:04, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) * Sieht doch gut aus! Eindeutig dafür. -- Schiggy 11:14, 4. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Mir gefällt der Artikel sehr gut, allerdings habe ich noch einige Anmerkungen: :* Derweil unterhalten sich Weyoun und Dukat über das Abtragen des Minenfelds, wobei herauskommt, dass die Vorta kurzsichtig sind -->> In wie fern sind die Vorta kurzsichtig? Da ich mich nicht mehr so genau an die Folge erinnern kann, fänd ich schön, wenn es dort erwähnt werden könnte. :* Ein oder zwei Zitate mehr würden mich freuen. :* Vielleicht könnte man zu den Schiffen unter "Verweise" noch ergänzen, welche zerstört wurden und welche nicht oder zumindest ein "An der Schlacht beteiligte Föderationsschiffe:" davor schreiben. :Gruss, Andrea ''talk'' am 11:40, 4. Mär 2006 (UTC) * Dagegen. Diese Qualität und der Umfang von Episoden-Artikel sollte ein Standard sein, so sollten alle aussehen. Von daher: höchstens als "Lesenswerter Artikel". -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 14:05, 4. Mär 2006 (UTC) ** Zuerst: Danke für das Lob. :) Aber: Warum müssen exzellente Artikel immer so exorbitant umfangreich sein und alle möglichen Details enthalten, die auch in anderen Artikeln ausgelagert werden können oder es vielleicht schon sind? -- defchris (✍ talk) 20:46, 5. Mär 2006 (UTC) ** Ganz richtig. "Exzellenter Artikel" sagt nichts über die Länge eines Artikels aus, sondern nur, ob er vollständig ist und alle Details enthält. Spezies 8472, der sich nominiert hat (und übrigens zu gewinnen scheint), ist auch nicht übermäßig umfangreich, dafür aber vollständig -- Schiggy 14:44, 6. Mär 2006 (UTC) * Ein hilfloser Versuch, die Diskussion wieder aufzunehmen. Verglichen mit TNG: "Der Mächtige", "11001001" oder auch "Der Reisende" ist der Artikel nicht ganz so umfangreich, allerdings als Standard kann man es nicht bezeichnen ("sollte Standard sein" würde ich mir wünschen). "Lesenswerte Artikel" haben wir noch nicht. Und da die Zusammenfassung umfassend ist, der Hintergrund-Absatz auf den Spannungsbogen eingeht und sonst auch komplett aussieht, gebe ich mein dafür. Zudem ist die Zusammenfassung, verglichen mit der Laufzeit, vergleichbar mit Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land (10 Absätze für 45 Minuten, ca. 30 Absätze für 113 Minuten). 17:03, 31. Mär 2006 (UTC) archiviert — Florian™ talk 10:45, 13. Apr 2006 (UTC) Constitution-Klasse ;Meinungen Der Artikel ist reichhaltig, gut bebildert, aufschlussreicht. Das Schiff aus der Klasse (wisst schon welches) ist das Geilste, zumindest in der Refit-Version. --85.195.123.29 03:09, 14. Apr 2006 (UTC) *Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass die technischen Besonderheiten mit nur 2 Punkten etwas knapp kommen, kann aber sein, dass es wirklich nicht mehr sind, da ja das meiste seperat erklärt wird. Was mir aber auffällt ist, dass die Hintergrundinformationen im Vergleich zur englischen Version etwas kurz kommen. Vielleicht könnte da noch jemand abhelfen, deshalb noch nicht dafür. -- Spocky - ✍ Talk 06:54, 14. Apr 2006 (UTC) * Ich stimme Spocky zu, da kann man noch dran Arbeiten: Der Artikel weist nur die Unterschiede zwischen der Serien und TMP-Version auf, nicht aber die Unterschiedlichen Sets, die in den späteren Filmen (ab STII) genutzt wurden. Unsere Hintergrundinformationen sind in der Tat gegen die ausführliche Entstehungsgeschichten der Designs in MA/en ein Witz, lediglich unsere FJ-Nummern sind schöner formatiert. Dagegen -- Kobi 11:32, 14. Apr 2006 (UTC) * Ich entscheide mich um: Ich bin jetzt dafür - es gibt zwar noch einige kleine Mängel, aber die doppelten Links halten sich in Grenzen und auch sonst ist die Fehlerquote sehr niedrig - und gerade Trekkie-Captain hat sich Fleißpunkte verdient. Soll aus meiner Sicht nicht unverdient bleiben. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 00:26, 18. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Ich habe mir den Artikel jetzt nochmal durch gelesen, nachdem er von Trekkie-Captain, stark ergänzt wurde und bin jetzt dafür das er aufgenommen wird. --Picard16 09:02, 12. Aug 2006 (UTC) *Nachdem ich einige große Ergänzungen an diesem Artikel vorgenommen habe, denke ich wird es Zeit ihn in die Liste exzellenter Artikel aufzunehmen. Ich bin dafür--Trekkie-Captain 21:28, 12. Aug 2006 (UTC) *Also ich bin auch dafür ich habe mir den Artikel durchgelesen und ausführlicher kann man ihn nun wirklich nicht mehr schreiben.--Klossi 22:22, 18. Aug 2006 (UTC) *Ich bin dagegen. der artikel ist ziemlich aufgebläht. 'verdienste dieser klasse' kann man sich sparen denn schließlich hatt die klasse, also das bloße konzept ja nix geleistet. und bis auf die enterprise steht ja nix großartiges drin bis auf die constellation die auch noch zerstört wurde. dinge wie ' Kommandosysteme' erklären fakten die man eh woanders lesen kann. 'Antriebssysteme' enthält eine bösartige spekulation. bildunterschriften wie "Die Brücke im Jahr 2286" sind sehr albern. nur weil die enterprise im jahr 2286 ein soclhes brückendesign hatte, bedeutet das ja nicht das das bei allen schiffen dieser klasse so war. woher kommt eigentlich die bezeichnung "Refit-Typ"?. ansonsten fände ich den artikel anstehnlicher wenn er so strukturiert wäre das sich eine hälfte der 'Internen Einrichtungen' mit dem Original-Typ und die andere hälfte mit dem refit. sofern dieser absatz überhaubt nötig ist. hier werden eh nur dinge beschrieben die man auf den bildern schon sehr gut sehen kann... --Shisma 11:57, 19. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Ja, da müssen wir uns mal wirklich etwas überlegen und die Klassenartikel mal endlich sauber von den "Heldenschiffen" (Enterprises, Defiant, Voyager) trennen. Das würde aber auch bedeuten, dass wir einige der bereits exzellenten Artikel auch mal ordentlich abklappern. Trotzdem bleibt's erstmal bei meinem dafür, andere Schiffsklassenartikel sind ja auch schon exzellent. :"Refit-Typ"? Keine Ahnung. Scotty spricht von "redesign" im Original (Und: Nein, ich bin dagegen, es jetzt Redesign-Typ oder das Wort Redesign im Artikel zu verwenden.). 21:37, 24. Sep 2006 (UTC) *Meine Einwände wurden ja inzwischen ausgeräumt. Ich stelle mich also erstmal auf neutral -- Spocky talk 11:52, 8. Okt 2006 (UTC) * Welcher anonyme Schlingel hat denn den Artikel klammheimlich zum Exzellenten Artikel gekrönt http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Constitution-Klasse&diff=next&oldid=86322, obwohl die Wahl hier noch lange nicht durch ist? So geht das jetzt nicht! Shisma hat da ausführlich noch einige gute Punkte angeführt, die durchaus eine Berechtigung haben und zumindest mal zur Diskussion gestellt werden müssten. 02:40, 12. Okt 2006 (UTC) **habe das gefühl 84.185.222.80, 84.153.95.76, 84.147.9.171 und 84.191.83.224 sind die selbe person, ist das möglich? --Shisma 08:05, 12. Okt 2006 (UTC) -- archiviert 09:43, 14. Okt 2006 (UTC) USS Voyager ;Meinungen Ich denke, dieser Artikel hat (fast) alles, was er brauch. Er ist recht umfassend, gut bebildert und auch recht gut formuliert. Was im vergleich zum Artikel "USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)" vielleicht noch ein wenig ergänzt werden könnte, ist der Abschnitt Geschichte,ansonsten ist aber alles da. --80.139.58.143 12:34, 17. Apr 2006 (UTC) :mir fehlen da irgendwie die ganzen winzigen fizzel details, die einen solchen artikel immer so liebeswert machen... also, es sind ja schon welche da aber nicht genug --Shisma 12:40, 17. Apr 2006 (UTC) *tendenziell bin ich schon dafür, aber es sind noch so ein paar kleinere Dinge die mich stören: Geschichte ist noch sehr knapp, es fehlen zum Beispiel noch völlig Ereignisse aus ALternativen Zeitlinien. Außerdem ist das Tempus im Artikel nicht einheitlich. Daher noch dagegen. --Kebron 21:45, 17. Apr 2006 (UTC) :Hab mal einige Episoden mit Alternativen Zeitlinien hinzugefügt und Geschichte noch ein wenig ergänzt. Steht jetzt alles wichtige drin unter Geschichte, oder fehlt noch was? --Kebron 13:18, 20. Apr 2006 (UTC) * Mich stören auch noch einige Dinge, von daher bin ich eher dagegen: # Die Tabelle mit der Deckübersicht müsste etwas anders formatiert werden. # Auch dass da ein kompletter Absatz in Kursivschrift steht ist - trotz des Hintergrundcharakters doch eher "suboptimal", um es mal "diplomatisch" auszudrücken, vor allem dann wenn das, was eigentlich hervorgehoben werden müsste dann in Normalschrift dasteht... # 3D-Effekte sollten wir bei dem doch flachen Layout von MA ganz sein lassen # Sollen die ganzen verlorengegangenen Shuttles in einer gesonderten Liste verarbeitet werden? ;) # Das Liste/Fließtext-Verhältnis ist mir zu sehr auf Listen ausgerichtet - sprich: Es sind mir zu viele Listen im Artikel. — defchris (✍ talk) 22:03, 17. Apr 2006 (UTC) ::Ich habe mal den Text über die Sektionen nach Sektion ausgelagert, da es dort auch besser reinpasst. Könntest du das mit der Deckplanübersicht und dem 3D-Effekt etwas näher erläutern? Mir ist nicht so ganz klar was du meinst. --Kebron 20:13, 18. Apr 2006 (UTC) :::Ich hab' beim Erstellen des (Test-)Artikels zu einer Soundtrack-CD gemerkt, dass es mit den CSS-Klassen "even" und "odd" zusammenhängt, also eher ein generelles MA-"Problem", von daher einfach ignorieren... ;) — defchris (✍ talk) 21:29, 18. Apr 2006 (UTC) ::ich finde der text mit den sektionen sollte wieder in den Voyager artikel rein, da er ja auch nur mit der voyager zu tun hat. außerdem finde ich auch das die listen raussollten. wie wäre es wenn wir die erstkontakt liste in einen fließtext tun? dann würden sich sicher noch viel beeindruckender sein--Shisma 17:44, 20. Apr 2006 (UTC) :::Klar, der Absatz über die Sektionen kann wieder rein, aber wie macht man ihn als Hintergrundinfo kenntlich, wenn man ihn nicht kursiv schreibt? Vielleicht in einem Kasten? --Kebron 18:00, 20. Apr 2006 (UTC) ::::Ich hab den Text mal wieder mit einer ;Überschrift "Hintergrundinformationen" reingenommen... So passt's doch.84.175.148.140 19:46, 22. Apr 2006 (UTC) Hoppla, Cookie war abgelaufen? — defchris (✍ talk) 19:55, 22. Apr 2006 (UTC) Mir gefällt der Artikel recht gut. Die Einleitung fand ich etwas kurz und habe sie ergänzt. Mir ist schon klar, dass sich der Artikel nur um das Schiff dreht. Mich würden folgende Punkte noch interessieren, die gehören aber vielleicht eher in Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Voyager oder so. (Dort ist noch nicht mal erwähnt, wer Maquis ist und wer nicht. Schade.) * Ist bekannt, wieviele Crew-Member bei der ersten Mission sterben? Ich glaube, Janeway oder Der Doktor erwähnt es in der Folge. Hier habe ich eine Liste aller Verluste gefunden. * Wieviel Marquis Leute kommen hinzu und welche Posten bekommen sie? Könnte bei Besatzung ergänzt werden. ::Gehört halt eher nach Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Voyager. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 18:12, 22. Mai 2006 (UTC) * Wie läuft die Integration, wo gibt es Probleme? * Wie wird der Verlust der "richtigen" Doktors ausgeglichen? Wie hieß der? Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 09:39, 23. Apr 2006 (UTC) :So, ich habe in den letzten Tagen den Abschnitt Geschichte noch etwas ausgebaut und ich denke, da ist jetzt alles wictige drin. Was die Punkte oben angeht habe ich mal den Text überflogen und hab fast alles gefunden. ISt aber über den ganzen Artikel verteilt und etwas schwehr zu finden. --Kebron 19:02, 26. Apr 2006 (UTC) Ich kenn mich an sonsten mit der Voyager nicht so gut aus, find's aber schade, dass die Abstimmung im Sande verläuft. So wie Shisma würde ich mich auch noch über einige liebenswerte Annekdoten freuen. Noch unentschlossen Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 18:12, 22. Mai 2006 (UTC) * Ich mich auch - sowie, wenn man mal die doppelten und dreifachen Verlinkungen endlich entrümpeln würde. Noch immer klar dagegen, auch wenn der Artikel durchaus besser wurde. ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 11:36, 24. Jun 2006 (UTC) : Sollen die Links nur noch einmal im gesamten Artikel auftauchen oder nur einmal pro Abschnitt? :: Die Sache mit der Bewaffnung ist mir immer noch suspekt, Vor allem die Typ XI phaser. Wo wird die Phaser bewaffnung eindeutig erwähnt? Skalamaner 11:58, 30. Jun 2006 (UTC) -- archiviert 09:43, 14. Okt 2006 (UTC) Spock ;Meinungen Enthält alles, was man wissen muss -- 84.170.224.117 05:34, 30. Mai 2006 (UTC) :Dafür! Es gibt da allerdings nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die ich noch machen wollte: :*Stimmt das unter "Jugend", dass Sarek Spock als erster Unterricht erteilte? Habe ich von MA/en übernommen. :*Stimmt das unter "Dienst unter Pike" mit der Verletzung am Bein? Habe ich auch von MA/en. :*Die Beziehungen zu Kirk ist zu kurz und irgendwie lieblos. Ich grübel schon 'ne ganze Weile und weiß einfach nicht, was man da schreiben könnte. :Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 05:43, 30. Mai 2006 (UTC) ::Da bin ich im Moment Dagegen, da ich, wie ihr vielleicht wißt, äußerst hohe Anforderungen an einen exzellenten Artikel stelle. Immerhin ist er - nicht zuletzt wegen der hervorragenden Arbeit von Andrea inzwischen recht umfangreich! Allerdings stelle ich mir vor, dass er in kürzester Zeit zu einem Exzellenten werden kann, wenn wir für Spock das beherzigen, was Andrea im Forum schon als Idee des Improvement Drive vorgestellt hatte, und dann leider nicht mehr so recht verfolgt wurde. Hiermit sind von mir demnach alle aufgerufen, sich den Spock-Artikel durchzulesen und ihn zu ergänzen. Die sich ergebenden Fragen sollten wir in der Artikeldiskussion besprechen, du gestattest, Abdrea, dass ich deine Fragen dorthin kopiere, und meinen Senf dort dazu beisteuere :-) --KenKeeler -- Postfach 07:23, 30. Mai 2006 (UTC) ::Ich muss mich mal Ken anschließen und unter Vorbehalt dagegen stimmen (aber auch, was das Lob angeht) - und zwar aus verschiedenen Gründen: ::#Es gibt viel zu viele wiederholte Links im Artikel -> Forum:Form der Artikel ::#Der Artikel ist etwas zu feingliedrig unterteilt, so dass sich in meiner 1024er-Auflösung die TOC mit (Tabs zum Parallelsurfen) über eineinhalb Bildschirmseiten erstreckt. Da müsste man eventuell mal schauen, ob man nicht mit den ;'-Überschriften arbeiten könnte. ::#Das Bild der ''Enterprise kommt nicht aus TOS - das ist für mich ein kleiner Bruch der Autentizität. Vielleicht sollte man eines aus der Originalserie nehmen und auch das der umgebauten... ::#Der kleine Hinweis auf die nicht-kanonischen Bücher stört mich etwas - als Hauptcharakter und Kultfigur ist es eigentlich klar, dass da etwas kommen musste. Nur lohnt es sich dafür meiner Meinung nach nicht, eine eigenständige Sektion einzurichten. ::#Was mir definitiv noch fehlt ist der Einfluss des fiktiven Charakters auf das reale Leben, der ist nämlich bei Spock so groß wie bei keinem anderen Charakter in Star Trek (vielleicht vergleichbar mit C3PO, R2D2 und Darth Vader). Gar nicht mal die Parodien und Gastauftritte in anderen TV-Serien oder die Auswirkung auf Nimoys Leben/Karriere, sondern vielmehr so nette kleine Geschichtchen, wie etwa die von Nimoy verbotene Heinecken-Werbung mit den Schlappöhrchen... (erwähnt im "Captain's Logbuch") - vielleicht kann man das mit den Büchern unter "Apokryphes" oder ähnliches zusammenfassen? ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 20:00, 11. Jun 2006 (UTC) ;zu 2.:Find ich auch. Ich habe jetzt für die einzelnen Jahre unterhalb von der Fünf-Jahres-Mission mal Überschriften "simuliert". Wirklich toll find ich diese Methode aber auch nicht. Bei den ''';-Überschriften geht leider die Farbe verloren. ;zu 5.:Apokryhes mag ich nicht. Hast Du 'nen anderen Vorschlag als Überschrift? Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 21:22, 11. Jun 2006 (UTC) :;ad 5.:Meta-Trek - oder so ähnlich? Trivia trifft's ja nach der Diskussion nicht ganz. ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 21:54, 11. Jun 2006 (UTC) Die Heineken Werbung und die Parodien sind drin. (Ein Bild davon würde wohl Nimoys erwirktem Verbot widersprechen.) Den langen TOC könnte man noch weiter verkürzen, indem die Beziehungen zusammengefaßt werden: *Beziehungen **Sternenflotten-Kollegen/Kameraden ***(Pike, Saavik, Valeris) **Familie ***(Sarek, Amanda, Sybok, Perrin) **Frauen ***(T'Pring, Zarabeth, Chapel, Leila) und die eigentlichen Namen nicht mehr im TOC auftauchen durch Überschriftensimulation oder ;-Überschriften. (Was gefällt Euch besser? Mir die farbigen Überschriftensimulationen.) Sollte ich Kirk und McCOy zu Kollegen packen oder einzelnt unter Freunde/Kirk, Spock und McCoy/Dreigestirn/...? Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 13:22, 13. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Ich habe den TOC durch diese Umsontierung jetzt etwas verkürzt. Besser? Was vermisst ihr sonst noch an dem Artikel? Zu dem ''Improvement'' von Ken Keeler hat sich leider auch niemand mehr geäußert. :-( Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 20:46, 19. Jun 2006 (UTC) :: dagegen Es sind noch einge sehr seltsaem unstimmigkeiten vorhanden z.B. 1. Das Spock ein jahr vor ende seiner Akademieausbildung schon 2.offizier der enterprise sein soll 2. Der Tagesablauf (canon? Referenz?) 3. Die Vornamenspekulationen sollten unter Apogryphes 4. Das mit der Hochzeit. es wird nur gesagt "eines Sohnes" Spock wird nicht eindeutig erwähnt.Daher halte ich es für reine Spekulation. greets Skalamaner 00:22, 26. Jun 2006 (UTC) : zu 1. Jaaa, also... Reise nach Babel war 2268 (da stand vor kurzem noch 2267). 18 Jahre vorher ging Spock zur Sternenflotte ('-> 2250'). Die Ausbildung dauert laut TNG 4 Jahre, also ist er 2254 fertig. Der Käfig war 2254. In Talos IV - Tabu, Teil I sagt Spock 2267 (als er bereits zwei Jahre unter Kirk arbeitet), dass er 11 Jahre, 4 Monate, ... unter Pike gearbeit hat -> 2254. Von vor 13 Jahre vorher war die Aufzeichnung, die er zeigt -> 2254. Jetzt sollte alles stimmen. Sollte man den Spaniern vielleicht mitteilen. :zu 2. Quelle steht da, hab's noch ausführlicher geschrieben. :zu 3. Steht doch unter "Hintergrundinformationen". Apokryphen mögen einige als eine passende Überschrift für nicht-canon Dinge sehen. Wenn ich aber ausdrücklich in dem Abschnitt schreibe, dass es nicht-canon ist, wozu braucht es denn noch ein Fremdwort als Überschrift, dass ein Großteil der Leser eh nicht kennt? :zu 4. Steht ja auch so da (unter Saavik). : Laut den Nominierungsregeln für Exzellente Artikel müssten eigentlich alle offenen Nominierungen abgewiesen werden. Nicht, dass ich mich darüber freuen würde, aber die bisherigen Vorgehensweise: "Alle machen Kommentare, Andrea arbeitet sie in den Artikel ein", widerspricht mMn der Idee eines wikis. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 20:45, 26. Jun 2006 (UTC) Unabhängig von der Abstimmung: Sag mir bitte wo der tagesbaluf in ST6 zu sehn ist. Skalamaner 21:52, 26. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Frag Shisma. Er hatte das unter Diskussion:Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land -> "interessante (trivielale) Details" auf Englisch eingestellt, ich hab's nur übersetzt. Siehe auch Diskussion:Spock#Tagesablauf. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 05:52, 27. Jun 2006 (UTC) Mal meinen Senf: Also es erstaunt mich, dass ein Artikel sich so lange als Exzellenter Kandidat halten kann und noch so viele Rechtschreibfehler enthielt. Das mag jetzt in der Tat daran liegen, dass Andrea alleine daran arbeitet. Ich finde, dass ne ganze ganze Menge Information in diesem Artikel steckt, aber was mich momentan vom Zertifikat Exzellent noch abhält ist die Tatsache, dass er zu viele Rote Links enthält. Das war das Kriterium, dass wie beim ersten Artikel festgelegt haben, dass er auch in sofern exzellent sein soll, als dass alle Unterthemen existieren und somit das Netz aufgebaut wird. Weitere Punkte # Überschrift Quellenangaben finde ich fehl am Platz. Es werden ja keine Quellen angegeben, die sind jeweils im Absatz mit der Folge angegeben. Was du meinst sind nur Auftritte, und die können in einen ganzen Absatz "Anhang" verwurschtelt werden. # "Zu speziellen Büchern über Spocks Familie siehe die Liste der Bücher bei Sarek." das finde ich einen Schlag ins Gesicht, den Benutzer einfach auf eine andere Seite zu verweisen. Informationen über spezielle Themen können zwar ausgegliedert werden, aber es schadet nicht das ganze etwas zusammenzufassen. # Bücher überhaupt: Lediglich zu sagen, dass es eine ganze Menge Bücher gibt, in denen er mitspielt ... Natürlich können nicht alle aufgezählt werden, aber der eine oder andere Erzählstrang, der über das "gewöhnliche" TOS-Folgenkonzept geht könnte ja angefangen werden: Spocks Sohn Zar in der Yesterday-Saga, Spock-Saavik in Buch A, B, C etc... :Die Bücher mache ich doch gerne ausführlicher! Ich hatte bisher den Eindruck, dass die bei MA eher etwas stiefmütterlich behandelt werden und es nicht unbedingt erwünscht ist, dass sie erwähnt werden. Ich habe versucht die Liste eher kurz zu halten. Ich könnte bestimmt noch 10 Bücher aufzählen. ;-) : Es gibt jetzt noch 7 rote Links, abgesehen von den Autoren bei der Bücherliste. Wenn Dich diese roten Links stören, würde ich die eher wieder rausschmeißen, als bearbeiten. Die anderen 7 mach ich vielleicht noch... Je nach dem wie ich in den kommenden Tagen Zeit habe. (Wird eher weniger sein.) Vielleicht hat ja auch jemand anderes Lust sich über Neuralparasit (TOS), Janice Lester, Henoch, Sevrin, einem Androiden namens Norman, Simon van Gelder und dem Buch Star Trek Design auszulassen. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 10:44, 19. Jul 2006 (UTC) Boah! Nur drei dagegen. Sieht ja besser aus, als ich so vom Gefühl her gedacht hätte. ;-) Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 06:00, 12. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Sorry jetzt sind es vier -- Kobi 16:57, 12. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::Jetzt wieder nur drei, dafür - ein Prädikat "exzellenter Artikel" heißt nicht, dass man ihn nicht noch immer verbessern kann. Er ist schon jetzt sehr infomativ und ausführlich. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 19:37, 19. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Meinen Segen soll der Artikel meinetwegen haben -- Spocky talk 03:56, 20. Sep 2006 (UTC) -- archiviert 09:43, 14. Okt 2006 (UTC) Geschichte des Dominion ;Meinungen Der Artikel ist sehr umfassend, aufschlussreicht und meiner Meinung nach auch recht vollständig. Umfassend er bebildert und mit Referenzen versehen ist er auch. --Kebron 11:16, 6. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Schließe mich dem an, ich denke wir sollten wieder eine Abstimmung mit Pro/Contra führen, damit auch die abstimmen können, die nicht unbedingt einen großartigen Beitrag hier schreiben wollen. --D47h0r 22:23, 7. Jun 2006 (UTC) :* Pro --D47h0r 22:23, 7. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::#Gibt es für solche Artikel keine Kategorie? Vielleicht Kategorie: Ereignis? ::#Ein Bild gleich zu Beginn und eine Kurzbeschreibung vermisse ich. Hab da mal was geschrieben. ::#Von dem Thema habe ich sonst nicht so viel Ahnung, fand den Artikel ab gut lesbar und sehr interessant. Da Kebron und D47h0r das wohl überprüft haben, würde ich mit eher dafür abstimmen. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 09:38, 11. Jun 2006 (UTC) :*'Dagegen' - allein Dominion ist in der Einleitung gleich drei(!) Mal verlinkt, in den folgenden Abschnitten dementsprechend noch häufiger. ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 11:32, 24. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::Fällt mir jetzt erst auf: POV stimmt nicht... Memory Alpha:Erzählperspektive : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 15:33, 15. Jul 2006 (UTC) :::Hm, irgendwie stehe ich da wohl gerade etwas auf dem Schlauch. In wiefern stimmt den der POV nicht? --Kebron 11:43, 21. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::Grob gesagt: Etwas das onscreen zu sehen ist, sollte man in Gegenwartsform schreiben - dann dank DVD kann man das ja immer wieder anschauen. Die Dinge, von denen onscreen nur berichtet wird (wie der Schlacht von Cheron) werden in Vergangenheitsform geschildert. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 11:17, 3. Aug 2006 (UTC) *Ich bin im Moment auch noch dagegen. Was mich beim Durchlesen des Artikels noch stört ist der Mangel an Pronomen, oder zumindest alternativen Begriffen zu den verwendeten Bezeichnungen. Teilweise kommt der Begriff "Gründer" mehrfach in einem Satz vor und auch immer wieder in aufeinanderfolgenden Sätzen. Man könnte auch einfach mal "sie" oder "Formwandler" schreiben. Bei den Vorta verhält sich das ziemlich ähnlich. Für mich stört das so ein wenig den Lesefluss. -- Spocky talk 11:59, 8. Okt 2006 (UTC) -- archiviert 09:43, 14. Okt 2006 (UTC) Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart ;Meinungen Ich habe den Artikel jetzt um die fehlende Inhaltsangabe und die Verweise erweitert. Dazu habe ich ihn noch mit einigen Bilden illustriert. Von den (noch) vielen roten Links, um die ich mich in den nächsten Tagen kümmern möchte, einmal abgesehen, enthält der Artikel jetzt meiner Meinung nach alles, was er braucht. Für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich gerne offen. -- Spocky talk 17:13, 8. Jul 2006 (UTC) * Der Artikel ist in der Tat schon recht gut ausgebaut, ich habe selbst noch etwas mit formatiert. Was mir beim Lesen des Artikels jedoch aufgefallen ist, ist dass man den Film dazu gesehen haben sollte, da man sonst die vielen Ortsprünge nicht unbedingt verstehen kann. Sobald der Artikel rot-link-frei ist, würde ich dem "exzellent" zustimmen. -- Kobi 15:30, 9. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::Inzwischen enthält der Artikel weniger rote Links, als der als exzellenter Artikel eingestufte Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land ;) -- Spocky talk 06:03, 14. Jul 2006 (UTC) *'dagegen', die Zusammenfassung kann man meiner Meinung nach noch verbessern - vielleicht sollte man überlegen, ob man die nicht in Abschnitte unterteilt. Außerdem wirken die Sätze noch vereinzelt sehr abgehackt. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 14:57, 15. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::Solche Abschnitte finden sich bisher bei den anderen exzellent bewerteten Filmartikeln auch nicht. Ich denke also nicht, dass die hier auch unbedingt notwendig wären. Vielleicht kannst du ja Vorschläge machen, wie du die einbauen würdest? -- Spocky talk 05:31, 18. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Ich würde sicherlich nicht für jedes DVD-Kapitel einen eigenen Abschnitt erstellen, allerdings würde ich die den Text schon in vier bis fünf kleinere Sektionen unterteilen, damit man die Augen bei einem längeren Text auch mal eine Pause machen können. Als Überschriften würde ich vorschlagen Prolog: Spannungen bis "Diesen Hilferuf", ab dort dann Akt I: Home, Sweet Home. Akt II: Wirrungen (holprig, geht noch besser) ab "Im Meeresaquarium" und Akt III: Vorbereitungen ab der Geschichte, in der Chekov aus dem Krankenhaus geholt wird. Akt IV: Trautes Heim dann nach dem zweiten Zeitsprung. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 14:03, 19. Aug 2006 (UTC) Ich habe mir den Artikel durchgelesen und bin dafür! --Powerfussel 13:35, 4. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt auch die Einteilung der Zusammenfassung vorgenommen -- Spocky talk 10:20, 9. Sep 2006 (UTC) Ich hätt' da noch ein paar Anmerkungen: # Prolog, Akt I, ... stimmt vom POV nicht wirklich. Kann man nicht nur den Titel wie "Angriff auf die Erde" nehmen? # Die Liste am Ende unter Links wirkt etwas lieblos. Zumindest eine Tabelle wie unter Diskussion:Babel (ENT) fänd ich besser. Ich bin da nicht ganz so pingelig, wenn es noch einige rote Links gibt, aber ich wüßte schon gern, was z.B. Weintraub ist. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 17:00, 9. Sep 2006 (UTC) Das ist in dem Fall kein was sindern ein wer: Weintraub -- Spocky talk 18:07, 9. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Inzwischen sind die Kritikpunkte behoben. Vielleicht könnten sich die Leute noch mal neu dazu äußern, die hier noch unter Contra aufgeführt sind. -- Spocky talk 13:07, 22. Sep 2006 (UTC) ::Ich bin zufrieden: dafür, lediglich die Stichworte unten sollte man vielleicht doch einmal sortieren, wenn's so viele sind, aber da hatten wir glaube ich noch keinen Konsens für gefunden, oder?: defchris] :: [ talk ] : 18:19, 22. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Wenn ich die Tage mal Zeit habe, dann kümmer ich mich auch darum noch. Wahrscheinlich könnte das schon morgen klappen. -- Spocky talk 15:42, 23. Sep 2006 (UTC) -- archiviert 09:43, 14. Okt 2006 (UTC) Autoseparation ;Meinungen Nach langer Zeit wieder eine Nominierung von mir. Der Artikel bietet, wenn ich das richtig überblicke, alle Informationen, bietet überwiegend Fließtext, ist gut bebildert, von mehreren Autoren bearbeitet worden und nicht mit Links überflutet. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 20:17, 15. Jul 2006 (UTC) * Ich finde der Artikel ist gut geschrieben und ausreichend bebildert. Es gibt auch wenige rote Links und auch wenige doppelte Links. Deshalb stimme ich dafür. Picard16 12:33, 16. Jul 2006 (UTC) * rote Links weg und ich bin dafür ... die Überschriftenhierarchie sollte übrigens immer bei 2 beginnen. -- Kobi 10:39, 16. Jul 2006 (UTC) Ein sehr interessanter Artikel! Das Inhaltsverzeichnis ist aber etwas durcheinander, finde ich: * 1 Constitution-Klasse ** 1.1 Notfallabtrennung des Diskussegments * 2 Galaxy-Klasse ** 2.1 Autoseparation der Untertassensektion ** 2.2 Antriebssektion ** 2.3 Untertassensektion ** 2.4 Kampfbrücke * 3 Bekannte Einsätze * 4 Prometheus-Klasse ** 4.1 Multi-Vektor-Angriffsmodus * 5 Bekannte Einsätze * 6 Hintergrundinformationen Es tauchte 2x "Bekannte Einsätze" auf. Das 1. (also Nummer 3) sollte wohl Nummer 2.5 sein. Ebenso bei 5 -> 4.2. Hab beides korrigiert. Die Einleitung ist wirklich sehr knapp, da gefällt mir die englische Variante besser. Sollte nicht der Artikelname ("Autoseperation") möglichst im 1. Satz auftauchen und fett geschrieben werden? Ich hab's etwas ergänzt, jetzt ist das aber einiges doppelt. :-( Den langen Hintergrundtext bei der Constitution-Klasse würde ich eher nach hinten packen. (Done.) Sprachlich habe ich kleinere Änderungen vorgenommen. Auch wenn ihr mich alle schlagen werdet, habe ich drei doppelte Links eingefügt zu den jeweiligen Schiffklassen gleich am Anfang des jeweiligen Abschnitts. Ich denke, es gibt viele, die diesen Artikel nicht komplett lesen, sondern sich nur für eine der drei Klassen interessieren. Wenn diese Leute dann mit Hilfe des Menüs gleich zu dem entsprechenden Abschnitt weiter unten springen, sollten sie dort mMn auch ein Link zu der Klasse finden. Ein Bild ganz am Anfang wäre auch schön. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 12:23, 16. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Ja, okay - die doppelte Verlinkung ist hier denke ich sinnvoll - jedenfalls besser, als eine verlinkte Überschrift, so wie hier zu sehen. Die Einleitung finde ich eigentlich von der Länge her fast schon perfekt, da ich auch im Vergleich zu einigen anderen exzellenten Artikeln auch mal in den Genuss komme, dass Einleitung und TOC auf fast genau eine Bildschirmseite passen. Die Sache mit den Überschriften war mir jetzt nicht so aufgefallen, aber die Lösung jetzt finde ich gut. ... Und zwei rote Links sind doch jetzt kein Hindernis mehr, oder? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:43, 16. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::Eine kleine Anmerkung habe ich noch, bevor ich zustimmen würde: Irgendein Star-Trek-Gucker kommt durch Zufall nach Memory Alpha und landet bei dem Artikel über die Autoseparation. Er ließt sich die kurze Einleitung durch und weiß nun, dass sich sich um eine technische Spielerei handelt. Ist er daran interessiert, sucht er vermutlich im Inhaltsverzeichnis nach einer allgemeinen Beschreibung, was eine Autoseparation genau ist. Einen entsprechenden Abschnitt gibt es aber nicht, sondern nur die Besonderheiten einzelner Raumschiffsklassen. Ich habe überlegt, was man in einen solchen neuen Abschnitt reinschreiben könnte, dabei kamen mir aber nur Wiederholungen aus den anderen Abschnitten in den Sinn. Vielleicht ist ja einer von Euch kreativer, ohne in Spekulationen abzudriften... Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 08:45, 18. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Die Einleitung habe ich jetzt nochmal überarbeitet, auch Probleme bei Schiffen der Galaxy-Klasse aufgezeigt. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 13:10, 12. Aug 2006 (UTC) :auch hier bin ich dagegen. siehe Diskussion--Shisma 11:59, 19. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::Habe ich dort deine Bedenken zerstreuen können oder bleibt es bei deinem Nein? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 19:55, 19. Sep 2006 (UTC) -- archiviert 09:43, 14. Okt 2006 (UTC) Guinan ;Meinungen Ich bin dafür, weil wir ganz schon viel an dem Text gearbeitet haben und er meiner Meinung nach alles wichtige abdeckt, informativ und umfangreich ist, viel besser als die vorherige VErsion sowies ist, alles schön sortiert, bebibilder ist und es viel spaß macht und machen wird an ihm zu arbeiten. JEtzt wollte ich ihn einfach mal vorschlagen.-- Janeway 17:28, 2. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Ich weiß noch nicht so ganz: Ganz großer Kritikpunkt ist, dass sich der Artikel nicht komplett an den Konsenz aus unserem Forum hält, in dem wir festgehalten haben, dass wir die Artikel aus Sicht des 24. Jahrhunderts schreiben, was heißt, dass die Daten aus diesem Zeitraum in Gegenwartsform verfassen. Umfangreich ist er schon, aber wenn ich mir wieder die Bildtags anschaue, dass da wieder die Pixelwerte fest in die Thumbnails reingeschrieben werden, weil wieder ein zu kleines Bild hochgeladen wurde, dann fällt mir da nichts mehr zu ein, auch wenn der "La Forge" durchgehend falsch geschrieben ist. neutral 17:39, 2. Dez 2006 (UTC) : Ich finde, auch wenn am Artikel noch dies und das verändert werden könnte, dass im jetztigen Artikel viel Arbeit drinsteckt und einige sich wirklich Mühe gegeben haben. Er ist jetzt viel Umfangreicher, Informativer und besser bebildert. Den Mängeln von Defchris schliesse ich mich an. Wenn daran noch gearbeitet wird, bin ich klar dafür, diesen Artikel als Exzellent zu werten. Schliesslich sagt die Auszeichnung ja, dass es ein besonders gutes Beispiel für die Arbeit von memory Alpha ist und ich denke, dass trifft durchaus zu. *Dafür!* --Mr. Data 19:06, 2. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Meiner Meinung nach bedarf der Artikel weiterer Überarbeitungen. Ich denke, dass die Grammatik und der Satzbau noch verbessert werden könnte. Ein Großteil des Artikels besteht noch aus angehakten Sätzen und unstruckturierten Absätzen. Wie schon gesagt stimmt der POV größtenteils nicht. Die Bilder reichen zwar jetzt schon aus, aber man sollte sie besser im Artikel verteilen. Noch dagegen -- 23:13, 2. Dez 2006 (UTC) *ich hab da im Moment noch eine Frage zu einem der angegebenen Fakten: Es steht im Artikel, dass Guinan in den 2270ern vor den Borg floh. Als Verweis steht da nur der Film Treffen der Generationen, der aber u.a. 2293 spielt. Wird das da explizit gesagt? -- Spocky talk 17:00, 3. Dez 2006 (UTC) **Hm, der Zeitpunkt scheint wohl interpretiert zu sein aus dem Fakt, dass Transportschiffe recht langsam sind und wohl Jahre unterwegs sein müssten, wenn Guinans Heimatwelt im Delta-Quadranten nahe J-25 liegen soll? Ich kann mir da jetzt auch keinen rihtigen Reim daraus machen. Sollten wir vielleicht noch auf der Diskussionsseite besprechen. Aber dass es El-Aurianische Flüchtlinge sind, wird ausdrücklich gesagt. 01:15, 7. Dez 2006 (UTC) -- archiviert -- Spocky talk 17:52, 13. Dez 2006 (UTC) zurückgezogene Nominierungen